ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Jester
, | hometown = , | music = Black Or White by Bleeding In Stereo | affiliation = N/A| current_efeds = AWO| brand = Fusion| previous_efeds = EHDW| role = N/A| gimmick = Cool Dude.| alignment = Tweener (More to Heelish)| wrestling_style = High risk, technician.| finisher = Flip Bottom, Welcome to Stillwater, Dead End.| debut = 2009.| accomplishments = AGEW World Heavyweight Champion, PWE Unlimited Champion.}}Alexis Jester, '''(born 16th April, 1987), better known as '''Alex Jester, is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Anarchy Wrestling Organization. Working on its Fusion show. He worked before for Extreme High Defenition Wrestling. Early life Alex Jester who was born in New York City, is from French descent. Jester was the biggest in his other two brothers, Ryan Jester and Martin Jester. In a young age, Alex was a huge fan of European Football (Soccer). He went to a lot of his favorite team Chelsea matches. He was also a huge fan of cars. He had a big collection of toy cars. Alex played for his High school football team where he was the captain of the team. After graduating. He earned a degree in associates in a university in Queens. Then he started his wrestling trainings in a wrestling school in Boston. MA. Professional Wrestling Career Early Career After being trained by Rob Van Dam, Jester made his debut in 2009, using his real name. He wrestled for the New York Wrestling Connection (NYWC) promotion. By late 2009 he began regularly teaming with Martin Taylor and the duo of Jester and Taylor went on to defeat the NYWC tag team champions Dickie Rodz and Mason Raige to become tag team champions. But they got attacked by the Dead Presidents (Lo Lincoln and Boog Washington) to set up a feud where they eventually lost their tag team titles against them in July 2010. Extreme High Defenition Wrestling On 19 December 2011, Alex Jester signed a developmental contract with Extreme High Defenition Wrestling He wrestled using his real name Alex Jester. He made his debut in Friday night Demolition's 14th episode, where he made a promo, which was cutted by Chris Jericho, followed by getting attacked from both Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy. He went one on one with Jericho later that night, the match ended in Alex Jester winning his first ever match in EHDW. Next week, the competitors for the 10 men battle royal match that was going to happen at the Break Down PPV, to determine the new EHDW Champion were revealed. and Alex Jester was one of them. In the same week, he was booked in a triple threat match against Chris Jericho and CM Punk, he ended up getting pinned by CM Punk who got the win. But one week later the EHDW Promotion got closed, which meant Alex Jester left to look for another company. Anarchy Wrestling Organization On 25 December 2011, Alex Jester signed a contract with Anarchy Wrestling Organization, he made his debut in a one on one match against the current AWO World Heavyweight champion Aidan Raider where he ended up losing the match. On the next Fusion he faced Mike Cole and the winner would go to Phenomenon to compete for the Intercontinental championship, but he ended up losing his second match ever in AWO. The week after he defeated a new AWO Youngstar Slayer in a fast match where Alex Jester dominated. With all this low performance from Alex Jester, he changed his gimmick and name to Killbane he wore a red and green mask. And he turned heel. He competed as Killbane in the fourth Fusion episode in a triple threat match against Single H and Mike Cole where he lost yet again, when the Single H got the win. The week after, Killbane went to the ring and removed his mask and revealed a troll face mask, he removed it again to reveal that Alex Jester is back. He told the fans that he trolled them all, and he is through with them. At the same night he faced Single H as Alex Jester, and he got a huge motivating win. He started climbing up the ramps with some important wins, In the 7th Fusion episode Alex Jester called out the world Heavyweight champion Aidan Raider and he demanded a shot at his title because he deserved it. Aidan told him that he have to defeat him in a non title falls count anywhere match first then he will get his title match. In Wrestling Strikes Spin kick Dropkick Flying Maryona Backhand chop High-flying Diving: Go round Diving Corkscrew body Apron springboard: Shooting star press Rope springboard: Tornillo 1 Outside springboard: Shooting star press Out of the ring dive attack (RUN): Shooting star press Corner springboard: Corkscrew senton Submissions California dream Figure 4 lock Running: Flying forearm smash 2 (HBK's) High angle uppercut Leg drop bulldog Throwback Corner: Shiranui Top rope grapple: Frankensteiner Grapples Chokeslam Cross arm neckbreaker Crucifix head scissor DDT 8 (Go to moveset in WWE12) Ezuigiri 1 Landing clash Back: Frankensteiner 2 Hurricanrana DDT Matches/Records Alex Jester VS Chris Jericho -EHDW Demolition (Alex Jester) Alex Jester VS Chris Jericho VS CM Punk -EHDW Demolition (CM Punk) Alex Jester VS Aidan Raider -AWO Fusion (Aidan Raider) Alex Jester VS Mike Cole -AWO Fusion (Mike Cole) Alex Jester VS Slayer -AWO Fusion (Alex Jester) Alex Jester (Killbane) VS Single H VS Mike Cole -AWO Fusion (Single H) Alex Jester VS Single H -AWO Fusion (Alex Jester) Alex Jester VS Mike Cole VS Alfred Perez -AWO Fusion (Alex Jester) Alex Jester & Hass Johnson VS Kris Storm & Tony X -AWO Fusion (Kris Storm & Tony X) **Jester left the match** Alex Jester VS Aidan Raider -Falls Count Anywhere -AWO Fusion (Alex Jester) Alex Jester VS Anton Hinston -AWO Fusion (Alex Jester) Category:Wrestlers